The Sky
by missmonti
Summary: He'd always been fascinated by the way sky was constantly changing. His guardian had once told him that you could compare it to life; never the same and changing at the flip of a coin.


**A/N**: _I'm not sure what this really is. It just kind of came out of nowhere to be honest._

* * *

><p>He'd always been fascinated by the way sky was constantly changing. His guardian had once told him that you could compare it to life; never the same and changing at the flip of a coin.<p>

Right now he was staring up into the cloud filled sky, watching as they morphed from one shape to the next. If you were to ask a regular visitor, they'd tell you that he was always someplace or another gazing up at the sky. Even in the cold winter months, when snow blanketed the grass, he was there studying it.

The boy didn't stay in a particular spot for long though; he liked to move around the park. He'd be at the top of the hill for a while, then down by the pond or over by the picnic tables. He liked to have different views of the sky.

Once, he was asked why he looked up at the sky so often. He told them that he thought it was beautiful. Not only that though, he felt like he was connected to everyone who was looking up at the sky just then. As though, even though he may not know them, he could share his feelings with them.

He told them that he could feel a person's feelings if they both looked up to the sky, almost as if the sky acted as a mirror of their heart. A few had asked him to try and feel their feelings, just to spite him. They'd been surprised when he was right, even though most had denied that was how they were truly feeling.

Not many had disturbed his gaze, but if he saw someone looking up, he'd go over and talk to them. Be it a child like him, or an adult, he'd talk to them about the clouds and the sky and how they reflected their heart.

Today he'd noticed a boy around his age staring up into the blue expanse. He walked over and sat beside him, gazing up with him.

"Do you like the sky? I like the sky. I think it's so interesting the way it's always changing. And, I can feel what other people are feeling if they look up at the same time as me." The other boy looked at the stranger, taking in his appearance.

He didn't look dangerous to him; just like a normal kid. He had spiky blond hair and wore a black hoody with jeans and a pair of sneakers on his feet.

"That's silly. You can't tell someone else's feelings from looking at the sky at the same time." His expression seemed way too mature for a boy his age. It was like he'd seen too much of life already, similar to the face of an old man. He had longer black hair the spiked at the back with dark, blacker than night eyes.

"You're lonely." The blond boy said as he looked over at the other.

The dark haired boy was taken aback. How could this boy who was no way older than him, be able to read him so well.

He was lonely. He missed his mother's warm smile and her home cooked meals. He missed his father, even though he'd never been very affectionate. He missed how his brother used to act, like he'd always be there for him. But most of all, he just missed being able to see his family every day. He wanted things to go back to how they were before the incident.

He felt something warm cover his hand so he looked down. The other boy was squeezing his hand.

"It's okay to feel lonely. I do too sometimes. Whenever I do though, I just look up at the sky and I don't feel so alone anymore. I don't have a family either. And you know, it's okay to cry. I won't tell anyone."

The other boy felt that familiar prickle in his eyes that he always tried to stop, but this time he just let it be. Soon he felt a warmth roll down his face, stopping at his chin for a moment before dripping onto his sweater.

He cried for a while, silent tears of loneliness that made him feel so much lighter. He rubbed the heel of his under his eyes after a while to wipe the wetness away, sniffling once. He looked over at the blue-eyed boy, thinking about what he'd said.

_He doesn't have a family either. I'm not alone anymore. He understands what it's like._

"I'm Sasuke."

The blond slowly lowered his gaze to the other boys face, grinned, and then squeezed his hand again.

"I'm Naruto."


End file.
